Chef Spud
by SqueakyTheDuck
Summary: Chapter 3 up! After a freak accident, Spud believes that he is a famous chef, when, in reality, he can't cook worth a flip. Will, Jake, Rose, and Trixie be able to get Spud back to normal before he wrecks the whole kitchen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Don't worry, guys. I haven't abandoned my Nightmare trilogy. This is just something that came into my head. I thought it would make a funny fanfic. Set after Hong Kong Longs, in which I'm pretty sure Rose will get her memory back.

"Give it up, Jakey, you can't beat me at this game." "In your dreams, Trix. You are _so_ going down!" Yes, just a typical day for Jake Long and his three best friends. They were hanging out at Canal Street Electronics, owned by Jake's grandfather and dragon master, Lao Shi. Trixie and Jake were, at the moment, playing a video game. "I play the winner." Spud piped up. "Okay," Jake said. "Prepare to get your virtual butt kicked, too." "Oh, whatever!" Trixie scoffed.

Twenty minutes later, the game still didn't have a winner. Suddenly the screen went black. Gramps came out from behind the TV, holding the unplugged cord. "Game over." he said. "Say what!" Jake exclaimed. "Yo, Gramps, I was totally winning! Couldn't you have waited a few more minutes?" "What?!" Trixie retorted. "_I_ was winning. I almost had him beat!" "Enough!" Gramps shouted. "Chick Boomgarden is having a huge sale. I must clean up around here, and prepare a sale of my own so I don't lose business." "What business?" Rose pointed out. Gramps scowled at her, then continued. "You kids have two choices: you can stay here and help me clean, or you can leave and get out of the way."

Jake pretended to consider the choices. Then he said, "Well, later, G." With that, the four friends left the shop. They headed down to the skatepark, where Jake. Trixie, and Spud took turns doing cool tricks. "Hey, Rose," Trixie suggested. "Why don't you try." Ever since the homecoming battle, Trixie had begun to trust Rose, and now the two girls were friends. Rose shook her head. "No, I can't skateboard." Trixie turned torwards Rose. "What did you just say?" Trixie asked in astonishment. "Hold up. Let's backtrack here: You can work against the Huntsclan for nearly a year without being caught, you can trick the evil, yet very smart Huntsman into believing that a dragon's molted skin was actually its pelt, you can fight the Dark Dragon, the most powerful and deadly magical creature ever, with no superhuman powers of your own, and still survive, and, as an added bonus, you can kick your boyfriend's butt any day of the week! And you're telling me you can't _skateboard?!" _Rose laughed. "Okay, okay, I get it! I'll give it a shot."

Trixie held out her skateboard, and Rose took it. She stood at the edge of the ramp. Without the slightest hesitation, she went down the ramp and lauched off the other side, performing an incredible aerial trick. Then she skated back to her friends. "I thought you'd never skateboarded before." Trixie said in amazement. Rose shrugged. "No, but I've snowboarded. It's kind of similar." For two hours the kids skateboarded, doing diferent professianal moves, and even inventing their own.

Finally, Spud said, "You think we can go back to the shop now?" "I guess," Jake replied. "It's been long enough." As they headed down the sidewalk, Spud noticed a flyer taped to a lampost. He stopped to read it. It said: _School bake sale. All students who participate will have their grade raised one letter. _Jake read the announcement, then did a double take. "Well," he said. "My average is a C, I could raise it to a B if I do this." "We have to bake something?" Trixie said. "You sure about that, Jakey? Remember what happened last time?" "Yeah," Jake replied. "Krylock venom…cupcakes…mutants…So what? It's not like something disastrous is going to happen _this_ time."


	2. Chapter 2

"A bake sale? Are you sure? Remember what happened last time?" Jake sighed. "Yes, Gramps, but this time things will be different." "Very well," Gramps conceded "But do not make a mess. I just cleaned the shop, and I want to make a good impression on my customers." "What customers?" Rose said. Gramps muttered something in Chinese, then headed of to the back room.

Jake's cell phone rang just then. He pulled it from his pocket and saw the word 'Mom' on the screen. He pressed the 'talk' button. "Yo, what's up, Mom?" "Where are you, Jake?" Susan asked. "I'm at the shop." he replied. "Do I need to come home?" "No," Susan answered. "Just checking in on you. What are you doing?" "We're about to make cookies for a bake sale." Jake replied. "A bake sale?" Susan echoed skeptically. "What about what happened last time?" Jake gave an exasperated sigh. "I'll be home later, okay?" With that, he hung up.

Later, in the kitchen, the four friends set to work baking several batches of gooey, soft, chocolate chip cookies. Of course, they spent some of the time goofing off. "Yo, guys, check this out!" Jake said. He folded his hands together, mimicking Gramps. "Jake, listen as I tell you an ancient proverb that serves no other purpose then to completely bore you." This got the others laughing. "My turn!" Spud said eagerly. "Okay, here goes." He cleared his throat, and, in the best Chinese voice he could do, said, "On my first date, uh…well, now that I think about it, I can't remember. It _was_ all the way back in the Ming Dynasty." That really got the others laughing. "We should probably get back to work." Trixie pointed out. Rose and Trixie put one batch of cookies into the oven, while Jake and Spud stirred the ingredients of the next. When Jake's wooden spoon accidently knocked against Spud's, Spud purposely rapped his spoon against Jake's.

The next thing they knew they were fencing with their spoons. "Jake, look!" Spud exclaimed. "A Krylock!" Jake looked in the direction Spud had pointed. Spud took Jake's distraction as an oppurtunity to poke Jake in the chest with his spoon. "Touche!" he shouted. Jake soon enough came up with an idea of his own. His dragon tail materialized, and he used it to reach behind Spud and tap him on the shoulder. Spud glanced over his shoulder, and Jake struck. He drove foreward, and at the same time poked Spud with his 'sword'. Surprised, Spud stumbled backwards, and tripped, knocking him back against the wall—and into a bunch of metal pans. A loud crash followed. Spud stood up, seemingly unharmed. "You okay, Spud?" Jake asked. "Who iz zis 'Spud' you zpeak ov?" Spud replied. "I am Rotelli Pavelo, ze famouz Italian Chef!"


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is for Marcie Gore. Thanks for reviewing each new chapter of my stories. Also, thanks to Monkeysrcomintogetu, MidnightzStorm, and wolfwhisperer for your reviews. 

"Come off it, Spudinski!" Trixie said, annoyed. "I do not know zis 'Spud'." he insisted. "Now, iv you kidz aren't going to help me vith ze baking, zen get out of ze kitchen! Go, shoo, scram, vamoose!" Spud ushered the others out into the front room. They watched from the doorway as Spud rushed around the kitchen, gathering odd ingredients, and whistling an Italian theme. "We've gotta make him stop playing so we can get back to work." Jake said. "Uh, Jake," Rose spoke up. "I don't think he's playing. Look." Jake glanced over at Spud, who was holding two knives above an assortment of vegetables. "Last time he tried to do that, he succeeded only in carving up the table, chopping up the stove, and giving Fu an unwanted furcut." "Fu!" Jake exclaimed. "That's it! Maybe he can help." "Help with what?" The 600-year-old sharpei trotted into the shop at that moment. "Spud got knocked into a bunch of baking pans." Jake explained. "Now he thinks he's an Italian chef." Fu Dog blinked once, then burst out laughing. "Hahahaha, I always knew something was wrong with his head." Fu was now on the floor, holding his sides. When he composed himself, he stood up to find the three teens staring at him. "How 'bout telling us how to get Spud back to normal." Jake said, slightly irritated. Fu cocked his head. "Haven't you ever seen this type of movie? Some character gets hit on the head and suddenly thinks that they're someone else. To reverse the effect, ya just have to relive the event that caused it in the first place." "Great idea." Jake agreed. He went into the kitchen, and picked up a wooden spoon. He tapped it against Spud's spoon. Nothing. He tapped again, and again. Finally Spud whirled on him, and snatched the spoon from Jake's hand. "Do not misuze ze utenzils!" He chided. "And I thought I told you to get out of here." He shoved Jake out once again. "Well that could've gone better." Rose said dryly. Just then, Gramps came into the room. Upon seeing the mess Spud was making, he exclaimed, "Ai-yah! What is going on here?! I had this place spotless. Now I'll have to clean it again before the customers arrive." "What customers?" Rose asked. Gramps glared at the girl before turning back to Jake. "What is Spud doing?!" "Uh, he kinda, well, got hit on the head and thinks he's an Italian chef and now he's wrecking the kitchen trying to prepare a five-star meal." Jake replied rapidly.

Gramps slapped his palm to his face. "Well get him out of there!" "We tried." Jake insisted. "But he made us leave—twice!" Before anyone else could speak, the left wall crashed in. A tall figure strode into the room. When the dust cleared, they could clearly see the figure's green suit, pointed blond hair, and evil smirk. Jake growled. "Eli Panderus!"


End file.
